西羅克斯貝地鐵站
(interior) }} West Roxbury Station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located in the south-central section of the map. It is across the street east of Fallon's department store, across the street south of Milton General Hospital, and is diagonally across the intersection southeast of Milton parking garage. The entrance is inside the building through the blue doors at the back. Layout Down the escalator stairs is the terminal area, with a counter to the left and doors to the right. Behind the left counter is a chained door that can be accessed after solving a sort of puzzle using switches and train cars. To the right are bathrooms, one being behind a Novice locked door containing a first aid kit. The other bathroom has one stall that is booby trapped. Back to the left and past the chained door is a long hallway that opens up into a room containing a chem box and minor loot. Continuing down the second hallway is a set of stairs to the left that lead down to the station area. Once down the stairs is a door around the wall to the right that contains a switch that is part of the puzzle. Back in front of the stairs is a Novice locked security gate that contains another switch. Unlocking the gate is strictly for the experience points, as the switch can be accessed from a hole blown in the wall of the same room. Continuing past the security room is another hallway type area containing a cooler and toolbox with minor loot as well as another switch. The central platform (area between the train cars) has more buttons that control the progress of the cars, allowing access to the rest of the platform. On the eastern platform is an Advanced-locked maintenance room containing an armor workbench, an Expert locked safe and a terminal. The corridors to the left and right hold more switches as well as some minor loot. Tumblers Today #3 can be found in an open locker by the north switch, right next to a lit candle. By using the subway cars, one can advance to a hidden passage in the southwest corner. After entering the passage, there is an explosives crate to the right behind some concrete blocks. The passage leads south to a locker room and the adjacent stairway (with a grenade trap) goes up to a diner area, with a weapons workbench and steamer chest. The chained door leads back out to the entrance platform. Puzzle solution Once down the stairs in the train area: * Hit the button in the security room with a hole in the wall, near the bottom of the stairs. * Go through the train and hit the button to the left. * Go through the second train, turn right and hit the button at the end of that corridor. * Go back through the second train arriving at a middle section with a forklift, press the button to the left. * Go back through the first train to see the mesh grate. Make a left here between the train and wall, squeezing through to the open doorway on the right. One cannot fit through easily while in power armor. One may leave the power armor on the train platform, if they wish, as the next area will come out at the station entrance, and one will be able to easily circle back around to get it. Be prepared for several higher-level super mutants in the coming rooms. 值得注意的物品 * 今日開鎖第3期- 月台處穿過兩側的車廂到達對面月台，在一個房間開放式的保險櫃裡。 * 超級變種人刀刃頭盔 - 在通過車廂解謎到達的第一個房間裡。 * 超級變種人腕套 - 在門被鍊住的房間裡。 * Day Tripper - In the back of the bottom floor (East) on a bench by two skeletons. Notes * When fast traveling to this location, one can find themselves very close to three super mutant suiciders. * One of the carriages of the second train contains loot, it can be taken through the broken window while moving south after getting to a previously inaccessible area of the first platform. Appearances The West Roxbury Station only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * It's possible to get stuck in one of the tunnels if a companion is commanded to push the button and then the player boards the train. Gallery Westroxbury.png Tumblers - Open any.jpg|Tumblers Today Category:Fallout 4 locations en:West Roxbury station ru:Станция «Уэст-Роксбери» uk:Станція «Вест-Роксбері»